


for you

by calrissianns



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, also theyre like in their late twenties or early thirties, angst angst, deadpool!rich, i don't ship mcu spidey and star lord dont worry, i just felt that the superheroes fit them, i'm back with angst again leave me alone, spiderman!jeremy, star lord!michael, this fic can be interpreted as romantic or platonic whatever u want, vormir au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 20:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20318758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calrissianns/pseuds/calrissianns
Summary: They said that the soul stone required a terrible price. But they never said it would cost you your best friend.(a superhero au)





	1. For You

**Author's Note:**

> this idea kind of came to me randomly after seeing a LOT of vormir au ideas! while I generally like to pretend IW and Endgame never happened, I do love the concept and music of the Vormir scenes, and I wanted to explore that with non-mcu characters.
> 
> If you want the most emotional impact, I'd recommend you listen to Even For You off the Infinity War soundtrack.

It’s cold, Jeremy notices, walking one foot ahead of the other in the thick snow. He’s always hated the cold. Michael walks in front of him, unbothered.

“Have you been to this planet before?” he asks his friend. Michael’s been to many planets in the galaxy, all while Jeremy took care of things back on Earth. 

“No, but I’ve heard of it,” Mike replies. “People try to avoid going here if they can help it.” Jeremy shudders. Threats from space are way different than space from Earth. 

“Rich sent us coordinates.” 

“Don’t need ‘em.” Michael grins. He pulls out his cassette player. It amuses Jeremy to this day that with all the space technology he can access, he still uses that old cassette player. But it’s Michael, always has been, and always will be. “What do you wanna listen to?” 

“Toto. Duh.” Jeremy remembers back in the day, when they were both lame high schoolers, when they would listen to music together, before they had to worry about saving everyone from immediate danger, before Michael went to space. 

The music is hard to hear in the breeze, but it’s somewhat comforting. It’s distracting. “I’m just glad you’re okay, you know?” Jeremy says after a few brief moments of silence. “We lost...a lot of people.”   


It’s true. Christine, Jake, and Brooke disappeared. Jeremy’s dad and one of Michael’s moms are gone too. Jenna, Chloe, Rich, Jeremy, and Michael had to pick up the pieces, to get rid of the damage and bring back peace.

The com buzzes as Jeremy hears Rich’s voice. “Hey assholes. You there yet?” 

“Yep.” Jeremy nods. 

“Hey, dipshit. How are you?” Michael asks. “It’s been a while.”

“Could be better.” Rich has taken this probably the hardest, as he has been saying how he should’ve been the one to die, but he can’t. Ever since the fire. He came out with a shitload of scars and inconvenient healing powers, and Jeremy knows he hates it more than anything. 

They all hate their circumstances right now. Which is why it’s up to them to fix it. 

“I hate hiking,” Michael says. “Typically I just turn on the jet boots and fly over it, ya know. But that doesn’t feel appropriate right now.”  


“I’d rather just walk. Like old times.” 

“Old times it is.” Michael smiles a bit. Old times. Jeremy misses them, but he knew they both had greater responsibility. 

The top of the mountain draws nearer, and Jeremy takes a deep breath. Though he’s gotten better, every day he’s more and more nervous for what lies ahead. He feels warmth in his hand, and he turns to see Michael facing him. “Don’t worry. It’ll all be okay,” Michael says. And Jeremy wants to believe him. 

A hooded figure turns around to face them, and Jeremy bites his lip. He’s been under the impression that no one else would be there, but then again, it would make sense that someone would be guarding an all powerful stone. It doesn’t have a face, and its voice sounds like its coming from within.

“Michael Mell, the Starlord. Son of Reyna and Annie Mell. Jeremy Heere, the Spiderman. Son of Amelia and Paul Heere.” it says, cold and unforgiving. 

“How-how do you know my name?”

“It’s a curse of mine to know the names of all who go here.”

“Look. We just want the Soul Stone. That’s it,” Michael says cautiously, holding his blaster behind him. “We don’t come to harm you.” 

“Right.” Jeremy doesn’t want to be facing his own enemy again. “Just tell us where it is.” 

“Well, you must know,” the figure floats around them. “It comes with a terrible price.”

“Try me,” replies Michael with a sneer. Jeremy isn’t so sure. A terrible price doesn’t sound so great, but he should’ve known one can’t march in and get it for free. 

“What you seek lies in front of you,” Hood says, motioning to the cliff in front of them. The pair walk toward the cliff. “As does what you fear.” 

“What does that mean?” mumbles Jeremy. 

“A soul for a soul.” 

No. No no no no no. He can’t lose anyone else. His breaths become rapid, he grabs Michael’s shoulder for support. “Are you bullshitting me?” he asks. “We’ve already lost so so much.” 

“These are the rules.” 

“Look, Jeremy. Maybe he’s lying. I mean, I’ve encountered a _ lot _ of liars out here, believe me.” 

“How could he be lying? There’s a reason no one goes here! Besides, they know our names and everything.” Jeremy sighs. “Come on. Even Jake couldn’t kill Thanos, and he’s fucking strong. This is our last hope.” 

Michael puts his head in his hands. “I just...why does it have to be this way?” He takes out his cassette player, handing an earbud to Jeremy.

“Now? Really?”

“It calms me. Might as well listen to something nice in my last moments.” 

Jeremy rips the earbud out of his ear. “Your last moments? You really think I’m gonna sacrifice you to this-this bullshit?”

“You don’t have a choice, Jeremy. You have the world to save.” Michael’s brown eyes pierce Jeremy’s. They’re comforting, kind, and sad. 

  
Jeremy wants them to stay alive.

“So do you.” 

Michael takes Jeremy’s hand. It’s warm. Jeremy remembers back when they were younger, when he would get cold, as his body was even more sensitive and alert after he got his powers. Michael would always hold his hand and bring him a blanket. It feels like forever ago. 

Jeremy lays his forehead on Michael’s, tears forming in his eyes. “Looks like I’m gonna be saving your ass again,” Michael whispers with a smile. “We should keep a tally.” 

“That was high school. Why do you keep bringing it up?” 

“It’s one of my proudest moments.”

“You save the galaxy every other day.” Joking helps, he thinks. Because when they joke, it feels normal. 

“And it looks like I’ll have to do it again.” Michael tightens his grip on Jeremy’s hand, pinning him with the other hand and kicking him in the stomach.

“What the hell?” 

“Tell Rich he’s a short stack of pancakes.” 

Jeremy gets up, shooting a web to hold Michael on the ground. “Tell him yourself.” He runs towards the cliff, and Michael activates his jet boosters, picking Jeremy up and placing him back on the cliff.

“Doesn’t this feel like a video game?” Michael asks, dropping down at the edge of the cliff. Jeremy gets up, quickly advancing towards it, as Michael jumps. He jumps too, launching one web at the side of the mountain, and one around Michael’s hand. 

“No, because I’m beating you at this one.” Jeremy smiles, with a tear in his eyes. “I got you.” 

“Jeremy, let go.” Michael says. Nothing about him is like normal. His voice is sullen now, with wrinkles from many years of smiling. 

“No. I’m not doing it.” 

“It’s okay,” Michael whispers, tears running down his face. “C’mon. You’re not letting me be a hero right now.” 

“You’re an asshole.” Jeremy’s laugh soon becomes a sob.

“That I am. An asshole who you’ve known for twenty-two years.” 

“I don’t want it to end there.” 

“All good things have to end,” Michael whispers. “Songs do.” He fumbles around for one arm, pulling his cassette player and tape out of his pouch. “Keep this.” 

“Michael…” 

“It’s okay.” 

“It’s-”

“I love you, Jeremy.” He propels himself backward, his hand falling out of Jeremy’s, his body going faster and faster towards the stone floor. 

And the last thing he sees of Michael is the grin of his best friend.

  


_ The swing beside Jeremy is empty, the park is quiet and cold. He swings, alone. Back and forth. He’s four, shy, and lonely. _

_ He’s startled by footsteps beside him. “Is this swing taken?” The little boy asks. He’s tall. He wears a small pair of sky blue glasses, and on his shirt is a stormtrooper. _

_ “N-no.” Jeremy smiles. _

_ “I’m Michael, by the way. You can call me Mikey, if you want to.” _

_ “I’m Jeremy.” The other boy laughs. _

_ “I hope we can be good friends.” _

  


There’s water, Jeremy notices, as he opens his eyes. He’s in it, doused in it, but he’s perfectly dry. He sits up, looking around. There’s a pond, the color of the water red and blue and purple, the color of the nebulas he saw in Michael’s ship. The sky is red, a dark red. Red, like Michael’s favorite color.

“Hello?” he calls out. There’s not even a faint whisper around him. It’s empty.

He’s alone.

Jeremy walks through the water, seeing a small yellow and orange glow. He soon sees that it’s a small glowing stone.

He’s done it.

But there’s no one to share in his victory. 


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a message from Michael.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still waiting for the mob

_ “I made you this tape a while ago, actually. Because I had a feeling not all of us would survive. And honestly, I didn’t think I would. _

_ It’s been a long road. I mean, we’ve been through so much shit that we didn’t even think was possible as kids. Jeremy, we fought of a robot army. We fulfilled our dreams of becoming superheroes. That’s crazy shit, man. _

_ But every good dream ends with a slap of reality. And while we saved the world, I felt myself being less and less connected to you every day. I wish we could’ve gone to space together more often. I mean, there’s so many things we could’ve done that we never got to.  _

_ In part, I feel like this is my fault. I mean, I pushed away, I left...well, I left Earth ya know? I should’ve been there for you more.  _

_ I always said I’d live till I’m 100. This seems to be less and less true, especially now. But every good thing ends. It’s like a song, once it hits that 3:45 minute mark. Or most video games. Except for Super Mario. If life was like Super Mario we’d be a lot happier.  _

_ Anyway, I’m being incoherent again, but Jeremy, you’re destined for great things. I sound cheesy as fuck, I know. But you are. _

_ Save the world Jeremy. Like you always were meant to. _

_ And wherever I am, I’ll be cheering you on from the sidelines. _

_ Love, your best and dearest friend,  _

_ Michael.”  _

**Author's Note:**

> don't fucking kill me I have a family to feed


End file.
